


A szerelem hamvai / Larry Stylinson ff. / BEFEJEZETT

by ElizaRStrong



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaRStrong/pseuds/ElizaRStrong
Summary: Két szerelmes szív utolsó dobbanása.





	A szerelem hamvai / Larry Stylinson ff. / BEFEJEZETT

**Author's Note:**

> Lélektárs a mennyből című könyvem előzmény története.

\- Utolsó kívánság az utolsó szó jogán? - kérdezte a bíró, miután kihirdette kegyetlen ítéletét

\- Kérem... Csak... Engedje meg, hogy fogjuk közben egymás kezét... Könyörgöm... - zokogott a barna, göndör hajú férfi, míg a terem másik végében maga elé meredő borzas szerelmét bámulta. Hát ennyi volt. Az ítélet megszületett, nincs menekvés.

\- Legyen. Az ítélet végrehajtása holnap déli 10 óra. A pap megy Önökhöz kilencre megvallani a bűneiket és feladni az utolsó kenetet. Isten bocsásson meg maguknak! - dörrent a kegyetlen ember hangja, majd elhagyta a termet. Harry az őt kísérő őrökhöz fordult:

\- Könyörgöm! Hadd menjek oda hozzá.. Kérem szépen... Csak hadd adjak neki egy utolsó csókot! Kérem szépen!

-Takarodj te mocskos buzi! - lökte el durván a göndört a fegyveres, aki emiatt felhorzsolta így is összetört karját. Hát igen. Mióta elkapták őt és a szerelmét, Louist, a börtön falai között mindennaposok voltak a bántalmazások. Ütötték őket, verték, és nem mehettek egymás közelébe sem. Távolról nézhették egymást csupán. Egyetlen bűnük pedig, hogy szerelmesek. Az új politikai elit ugyanis nem tűr meg efféle erkölcstelenséget, mint két férfi szerelme. Üldözték őket, és akiket elkaptak, halálra ítélték. Ahogyan most őket is.

Louis némán fogadta az ítéletet: méreg általi halál. Csak mert szeret... Csak mert szembe szálltak a kormánnyal és engedtek a szívüknek. Most emiatt kell meghalniuk. Pedig még pár napja olyan boldog volt... Amikor Harry csókjaira ébredt... Az édes magnólia illat bekúszott az orrába... Ahogy párja és ő a reggel első napsugaraival ébredtek... Tervezték, hogy elszöknek az országból, de a reptéren elkapták őket a fekete ruhások, és most itt tartanak. Holnap kivégzik őket... És még el sem tud búcsúzni a kedvesétől. Nem ölelheti át, nem csókolhatja meg... Miért bűn, ha szeretünk? Egy csoport már elkezdett szervezni ellenállást, de a törvénymódosítási javaslat, miszerint ne halállal büntessék a homoszexualitást, csupán exiliummal, vagyis az egész államból való kitiltással. Persze, ez őket már nem fogja érinteni, hiszen 10 órakor az életüknek vége, az ítélet kihirdetés pedig 11 órakor lesz. Ők már nem ússzák meg.

Egész éjjel egy falat nem ment le a torkukon. Egymást nézték a rácsokon át, és némán búcsúztak. Könnyeikkel mondták el a másiknak, mennyire szeretik egymást. Hajnalra mindketten az idegösszeomláson is túl voltak, és csak bámultak ki a rácsokon, hogy utoljára még láthassák egymást, amíg még lehet.

A pap megérkezett kilenckor, de nem kommunikáltak vele. Mikor eljött az idő, láncra verve vezették őket be egy fehér szobába, ahol két összetolt ágy volt. Lebilincselték őket, de ujjaikat így is egybe tudták fűzni. A branült bekötötték nekik, míg tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Csak tekintetük mesélt... Lassú, ólmos fáradtság lett úrrá rajtuk. Már nem hallották, amint kiabálva rontanak be, hogy állítsák le a kivégzést, a törvénymódosítási javaslatot hamarabb elfogadták, a két fiatal szabadon távozhat az országból.

Harry, és Louis szerelmét azonban a halál sem választhatta el. Lelkük immáron szabadon szárnyalhatott, és végre békére lelve egyesülhettek a felhők fölött, szerelmesen, szabadon.

Vége


End file.
